His Lord and Master
by le robot fou
Summary: TFP Megatron/Soundwave one-shot. Two parts straight up fragging, one part cuddling. But really just a quick ramble of an OTP...


It had been a long solar cycle on the Nemesis and most every eradicon had left the main bridge, leaving Soundwave alone at his console, typing away as he continued his scheduling of tomorrow's duties onboard the ship. The drone-plane had nearly finished his task before a moving of doors was heard at the entrance and his Lord entered. The spy nodded submissively as the warlord strode into the room – the smaller mech sensing a tension from his Master. The smaller mech turned to the larger and looked up as the silver mech came nearer.

"Are you finished, Soundwave?" he asked. Soundwave pointed to the last few documents to be finished, waiting on the console screen. Megatron sighed and nodded to himself as he went to rest on his throne. The spy continued his work but now moved his servos across the console more uneasily as he felt the stare of his commander bore into his frame from behind. After a few kliks, Megatron became more and more restless in his throne and moved his optics up and down his loyal mech's lovely frame, the small con gliding his digits as he worked at the console. When at last, the diligent mech was finishing up, the gladiator silently slunk down from his throne and stalked over to Soundwave.

Megatron came behind the purple con at the console and began rubbing the spy's shoulders; the touch was calming and unraveled the stress of the many joors of work. The big warlord sighed as Soundwave leaned toward the movement of his Lord's servos – his own digits stopping their typing and resting on his sides as he relaxed. "You've worked so hard all solar cycle…" the silver mech murmured under his breath as he moved his servos down to the middle of the C.O.'s chassis. Soundwave only nodded and offlined his optics momentarily as the larger mech gently caressed his frame. Megatron let a few digits reach down to the drone-plane's codpiece and Soundwave shuddered.

But, his Master soon broke away from his thin frame and now grabbed him away from the console – guiding him to the throne overlooking the empty control bridge. Megatron took his place on the throne and beckoned Soundwave to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around the small con as he did so. "You always work so hard for me, Soundwave – such a loyal soldier to your master. You should be rewarded…" the gladiator trailed off, hastily leaving a trail of nips along Soundwave's neck cables. The purple mech was overwhelmed shuddered again as the warlord began to trail his digits between the seams near the T.i.C.'s codpiece, both of their frames heating up from the strokes. "Do you wish to be rewarded by your master, Soundwave?", the big mech now rubbed hard against the front of Soundwave's interface paneling and all the muted con could do was give off a static whimper as he thrusted into the silver mech's touch, wanting more.

Megatron's nips soon turned into bites, and he bit down hard unto Soundwave's neck, his own codpiece rubbing alongside the purple con's hips, scratching up the paint on both their panels. Soon energon was drawn from Soundwave and the warlord gave out a deep groan as he licked the trickling, blue liquid; the taste was at once sweet and bitter in his mouth and the gladiator's glossa stroked over the throbbing lovebite, much like the throbbing mass beneath the larger mech's codpiece.

Both cons now had their cooling fans on full blast and a mix of static mewls and deep moans escaped their vocals. Soundwave was quivering at his Master's touch and his valve ached with need, spilling lubricant that now leaked out from his interface paneling and onto the silver mech's leg. Megatron had had enough now and sat up from his throne, moving Soundwave in his place as he knelt before the purple con's parted legs. The warlord breathed out heavily as he took Soundwave's pede and rubbed his helm up to the C.O.'s codpiece – pausing now and then to give a gentle kiss.

The great silver mech moved as if worshipping the spy, but finally stopped as he reached the hot, thinly-lubricated panel. "Soundwave," Megatron groaned into the plating, and Soundwave could not take the touches, the moaning, and the intense heat between them; his panel opened with a snap and a pool of warm lubricant spilled onto the throne. The warlord felt his achingly pressurized spike press against his paneling at the sight of Soundwave sprawled on his throne, mewling and waiting for him. He would have taken the smaller mech then and there but the spy's master had other plans.

Megatron brought his mouth to the hot valve and slid his glossa inside as Soundwave gave a sharp cry of loud static and shook uncontrollably. The gladiator darted his glossa in and out and swirled it around sensitive nodes along the walls of the purple mech's valve. Soundwave slid down in the throne, grasping at his Lord's helm and spreading his legs wider. The bigger mech moved faster and began nipping at the outer sides of the valve, eliciting heavy groans of pleasure. Megatron's codpiece slid its front paneling back and his spike sprung out from its housing, dripping lubricant from its tip.

The warlord could stand it no longer what with the thick scent of lubricant and heated metals in the air and the loud noise of the two mech's cooling fans about to overwork themselves filling the room. Megatron picked the puddle-like mess of a C.O. up from his waist and took back his seat on the throne, this time placing the spy just above his large silver spike, a pang of wanting flooded the silver mech's systems. Megatron started quivering himself.

Soundwave gave out a loud, unholy shriek as his Master slammed his frame down against the much too large spike without warning, the huge cord tearing apart his small valve. The gladiator grunted as he moved the purple con up and down his spike, now building with immense energy. Soundwave's pain soon turned to great pleasure as his Master filled him and moved out and again filled his needy valve – pressing every node and hitting the back of his valve hard. "Soundwave…" the silver mech groaned once more, and at the hearing of his designation, Soundwave overloaded and showered sparks of energy towards his Lord's frame, only causing the larger con to move faster and harder. Megatron struggled with his words and sputtered out, "Y-yes, Soundwave…you w-will give in to your master…S-Soundwave…"  
The purple spy overloaded again and burning hot lubricant spilled down the large, sparking cord. Megatron gave out a thunderous roar as he too overloaded with Soundwave, both mechs shuddered and a surge of energy rushed between their frames. The warlord crashed back into the throne as he thrusted a few more times into the T.i.C.'s hot, quivering frame. Both cons now slowed their cooling fans as the heat on their panels lessened. Megatron slid Soundwave off his spike and both covered their panels once more – Soundwave cleaning off the mess of lubricant with a subspaced rag. When both mechs had finished calming down and their fans nearly stopped, Megatron took Soundwave onto his lap as he did before and brought the mech close to the warlord's large chassis.

The two of them sat on the throne and listened to each other's sparkbeats, not saying a word for none needed to be said. Soon they would go to recharge and would have to start the solar cycle again in the same way as before, a dredging life with the hope of victory in war diminished. Soundwave nuzzled into Megatron's neck cables and the silver mech rested his chin on the helm of the spy, his spy. The warlord called out the command for the ship to uncover the control bridge's view of outside – countless stars unveiled themselves to the two mechs huddled tightly together and the infiniteness of space engulfed them. The universe was unending, the world was uncaring, and the war was relentless, but as the two mechs looked out together on the burning masses in the endless void, they knew they would always have each other.


End file.
